What's The Worst That Could Happen?
by KaboomStacho
Summary: There are two new recruits for the Avengers. What will happen when the two, who can barely stand to be in the same room as one another, are forced to work together? Romances will start between the two OCs and some of the Avengers, OC/Tony OC/CA
1. Chapter 1

**So for this story there are two authors writing it. There is the creator for Amber which is Adrianne (me) and the creator for Layla which would be Lauren. This will eventually lead to a romance but we haven't decided who our characters love interests should be yet...if you have any ideas regarding that let us know in a review or PM us. :) Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Amber POV

"Ms. Lane if you could just reconsider-"

"Coulson, I just don't think that me being around," I paused, "him would be a great idea." Coulson sighed knowing my issues with the iron clad so called super hero, Iron Man, otherwise known as Tony Stark.

"Well, keep it in mind. We could really use your help." He said. I hung up the phone and set it down on the kitchen counter. I hovered over the phone wondering whether it would be the right decision, whether it was best for everyone else (which I doubted) or best for myself.

I have been cooped up in my tiny apartment for the past two and a half years. There wasn't any reason for me to leave honestly. I couldn't really say that I had any friends, acquaintances maybe, but never anyone I could consider a friend, that I spent time with. No family. Just myself. I wasn't what you could call a 'people person'. I tried to avoid people at all costs, usually for the fact that if it were to lead to any sort of altercation, it wouldn't turn out pretty.

Being in New York especially, the people's attitudes here vary. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Whatever decision I was to make I knew I had to make it soon. I'm sure how long it had been since I had even talked to Coulson, five minutes maybe, and I had already picked up the phone and began dialing the number.

"I would've thought to give you at least another five minutes…" Coulson stated sarcastically as he answered my phone call. I couldn't help but laugh a bit and nod, though I knew he couldn't see it. "So, i'm guessing you're on board?"

I sighed out loud knowing I could very easily regret this decision. But hey, I guess you never know until you try, right?

"Yes?" I said in more of a question than an answer. I couldn't help but start rubbing my temples; I could already hear Starks voice ringing through my ears about our last…get together. "When do we meet?" I asked him blocking out my insecurities I had about my answer that were running endlessly through my head. Within seconds of me asking I heard a knock on the door.

"You should probably answer that." He said. I rolled my eyes; a smirk formed on my face, and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal none other than Agent Phil Coulson, in the flesh. "You ready to go?"

"Wait, you're expecting me to leave now?" I asked him. "I have to pack and…" I trailed off, that was all I had to do. Even then my things were packed, though that isn't uncommon with me. I always had my things ready. I hate staying in a place for too long, everything just becomes too…familiar; I guess would be a good way to describe it. Every place started becoming just like the last, boring and old. I'm not sure how many times I have moved, probably around three times in the last year. Don't get me wrong i'm no billionaire like Mr. Stark; I don't exactly stay in four star hotels.

Coulson gave me a few minutes to get my things together; of course I only had to grab my two duffel bags filled with clothes.

"So where exactly are you taking me to?" I asked him after walking outside my apartment building and getting inside the tinted windowed car that had been waiting outside for us.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Its short I know...but they will get longer as the story progresses. I hope you liked the first chapter! Let us know what you think! Thanks so much for reading~ A&L**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Lauren writing this chapter, hope you enjoy it! Leave feedback ;)**

* * *

Layla POV

I struggled up a few flights of stairs with my arms filled with bags before I reached the room 308, which led to my apartment. I went through about four keys before I finally found the one that let me inside. I entered, shut the door with my leg, and walked over to the kitchen counter to carefully place the grocery bags. Just as I was setting down the last one, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly ran over to the door and opened it.

There stood a slender man, of about 5'9", with brown hair that was starting to bald around the edges. "Hello, I am Agent Phil Coulson, you are Layla Thomas right?" He politely asked.

"Yeah, I am. Can I help you?" I curiously asked in return.

"Miss Thomas, do you mind if I could come in for a few minutes to discuss something with you?" I nodded in reply. He looked like somebody who I could trust.

**about an hour later**

"So do you think you could join us…?" Mr. Coulson trailed of with a sound of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. I needed a change of scenery. I have been stuck in the cheap, old, and broken up apartment since I was 17. My dad died about ten years ago – two weeks after my 17th birthday, and my mom died when I was two. As far as I knew, I had no close relatives, so I've had to survive on my own. I didn't really have that many things to pack considering I couldn't really afford that much. So I packed the few things that I had in my one suitcase, and left with Coulson. We walked down the few flights of stairs and exited the old rusty door that was supposed to be the door to the lobby. When we exited the lobby, I saw a shinny black car there, with a chafer waiting there for us by the back car door. He walked back over to his door, popped the trunk, ran over to the trunk, opened it and grabbed my bag. After shutting the trunk, he walked back to where he had been when I first saw him and opened the door and nodded at me, assuring that it was okay for me to go in now. I slid to the farthest window while Coulson entered behind me.

"Do you mind if we make one more stop after this?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We drove about ten blocks before we again, stopped at another building, similar to mine.

"I'll be back in a few." He told me while stepping out of the car and entering the building that was in front of the car.

After about twenty minutes, he came out with yet, another girl. I was confused. Not really knowing who it was. Then I saw here suitcase, realizing that she was probably going to the same place that Coulson and I was. The chafer did the same thing that he had done with me and the girl slid in next to me, and Coulson came in behind her, with us all squishing together in the back seat. We awkwardly sat in the car for a few minutes, while we were waiting to enter traffic, before Coulson remembered that we didn't know each other.

"Oh! Excuse me Layla, I forgot to introduce you guys, this is Amber Lane, she is joining us as well." We smiled at each other, and from there, we were again on the rode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Thank you all so much for reviewing and for all of the story alerts and favorite alerts; it honestly means a lot to us! Anways I hope you enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Amber's POV~**

The car ride was terribly awkward; the girl, Layla I believe her name was, was paying me no attention. She seemed to only be focused on whatever or more likely whomever was texting her.

My frustration was building knowing that even Coulson was being silent. It just added to the uncomfortable tension that was inside of the small black car. Though it did give me some time to imagine what would happen in the next few hours. Wondering who would be apart of this so called team of 'super-humans'. I have already decided that Stark would be present; if I could deal with him I could deal with anyone so really it didn't matter who else would show up. Stark was just one of those people that knew how to get under your skin…

"Amber? … The door." Coulson said pointing at my hand. I looked down and could see smoke rising up from my hand; I lifted my hand up and could see a partially melted spot where my hand was.

"Sorry…" I said in almost an inaudible whisper. Even the thought of Stark made my blood boil, in more way than one. I set my hands atop of my lap and stared blankly out the window.

"So you're the fire girl, eh?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head to see Layla, who for the first time lifted her eyes away from her cell phone screen, looking over at me.

"I guess you could say that." I said not understanding how she knew me. I guessed that she was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., probably read my file.

"Stark told me about you." She said, a smirk growing on her face. I could feel my face get hot, probably turned a deep shade of red.

"Im sure he had only the best things to say." I said sarcastically. "Are we almost there, Phil?" I asked trying to swerve the conversation in a different…safer, direction.

"Actually, we're here." He said looking out the window of the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door once the car came to a stop. I slid out first to see that we were on what looked like a full aircraft runway.

"The Helicarrier." Layla said as she stepped out of the car.

"You two should probably head inside; the others are already there." Phil said. Layla nodded and motioned for me to follow her inside.

"So, you've been here before?" I asked her looking around. She only nodded as we headed into a large area where there were several agents working on their computers vigorously.

"Maria!" Layla called to one of the agents. A woman looked up and smiled walking over to Layla.

"Layla, it's good to have you back!" The woman with slicked back black hair, Maria I guess her name was, said hugging Layla.

"Maria this is Amber Lane, she's the one Fury was talking about." Layla said. Maria nodded and looked over to me her hand sticking out.

"Nice to finally meet you." She said as we shook hands. "Im Agent Maria Hill." I only nodded feeling completely uncomfortable. Everyone knew each other it seemed, I had know idea who anyone was besides Coulson and Fury, both of which were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" Layla asked. Maria simply pointed up towards the back of the room. I could see a large round table with a few people sitting around it. "Ill see you later." She said to Maria than we both walked up the stairs to the table.

"Stark." Layla called out, a man with a Black Sabbath t-shirt on turned around to face her.

"Thomas." He said simply as Layla approached him, they hugged quickly then Layla turned her attention back to me.

"You remember Amber Lane, im sure." Layla said clearly trying to start something. I wasn't sure whether I liked her or not she seemed to only try to get under my skin. Very Stark-like.

"How could I forget?" He said turning his attention towards me. I said nothing to him, though my eyes were fixed onto his. I finally turned my focus away from him.

"You are?" Layla asked one of the men sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Steve Rogers." He said standing up. He walked over to her and stuck his hand out.

"Layla Thomas." She said grinning widely as they shook hands. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was introduced to Bruce Banner, the one who, well, turned into an enormous green monster when he got angry. I was also introduced to Natasha Romanoff; she was an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., known for her skill set, martial arts, espionage, and military training. Definitely someone I wanted on my good side.

"Good to see you all have gotten acquainted." I heard a familiar voice say. We all turned our attention to see none other than Nick Fury.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let us know what you think! Lauren will have the next chapter up soon; thanks again for reading.~ Adrianne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write.. I've been really busy lately, but have finally had time to finish my chapter! Thank you to everyone who has liked mine and Adrianne's story. We have really enjoyed all of the nice things that you guys have said about the story! Please keep them coming! Anyways, enjoy my chapter! - Lauren :)**

* * *

Layla's POV~

As soon as the girl, Amber (I think her name was) introduced herself, I realized that I had no interest at all in getting to know her. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like her. I've never really had many girl friends… they've always been guys. I mean, there were a few girls who I could stand, but that was completely rare.

I decided to drain out the chatter between us three, and just occupy myself with my phone. I clicked on as many things as I could to try to entertain myself before we reached our destination. Eventually, my phone started to die, so I figured now would be the time to start a conversation.

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind - "So you're the fire girl, eh?" I asked her. I remember Tony telling me about her during our last encounter.

Tony and I have pretty much grown up together. Our dads had been business partners and best friends for as long as I can remember. When his dad died, I tried my best to be there for him. After my own dad's death, he was there for me. Tony has always been like a brotherly figure for me, and I loved him (but obviously not like interested in him… ew, that would be gross!).

Not only did we have our fathers to bond over, we had something else – we were both different. He of course, was Iron Man, but that was wayyy after my incident.

My father was the smartest man I knew. While Tony's dad helped come up with ideas of various dangerous items, my dad actually created them. One night, my dad came up with a great idea and was working on it. He asked me if I would like to join him at work and help him for a few extra bucks. So of course I said yes. While he tested out the project, everything went wrong. Both my dad and I had been injured by electrical shock. I survived, but my dad didn't. That night, was the night that I became "special". I shortly discovered that there was something wrong with me.

When we were kids, both Tony and I went to SHEILD while our dads would be called down there. So everyone around there knew who we were. SHEILD also found out about my powers and shortly after, I became a member on their team.

About a twenty minutes later, we reached our destination. All three of us got out of the car, and Amber and I made our way into the Hellicarrier. As soon as I entered, I automatically saw a woman with black hair slicked back, in a skin tight black outfit. When she turned her face to the side, I realized it was Maria – a female who I could actually stand. Maria was a few years older than me and was my first friend that I had made during the first time that I had joined SHEILD. I greeted Maria and gave her a hug before introducing her to Amber.

"Where are the others?" I politely asked Maria. I was actually kind of excited to meet them, considering the only person who I knew who was different was Tony. Maria pointed to a table that was set in the back of the room. I started walking, and Amber followed me. As we reached the table, I noticed a man, with a black shirt and messy dark brown hair and quickly realized who it was.

"Stark." I called out, ran over to him. He greeted me with a hug. I looked over Tony's shoulder at the others, who I haven't officially met yet. As I scanned them, one of them really caught my eye. This guy had dirty blonde hair that was styled to the side, bright blue eyes, and a toned muscular body. Man, was he good looking. We made eye contact for a few seconds until I realized that I should probably say something to make the situation less awkward.

"You are?" I confidently asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Steve Rogers." He told me while getting up and walking over to me. He placed his hand out and I shook it, amazed by his strong firm grip. I couldn't help but blush when he did this. I told him my name before making small talk with the others. I was also introduced to another guy who I hadn't met before, Bruce Banner – or otherwise known as "The Hulk". I already knew who Natasha was, considering I have done previous missions with her.

While we were talking, Fury came up to us to see how we were all doing and told us that we were getting ready to take off which meant that all of our luggage had been placed inside the Hellicarrier. I split from the group and got my luggage before going to the room, which I would be staying in. I decided that I should unpack everything so that I wouldn't have to do it later and decided to take a shower after I was finished. As soon as I was finished, I walked out of my room and looked to my left. Amber was just walking out of her room at the same time. She greeted me with a quiet hello and a smile. Great… Amber's room is right next to me. I thought to myself. I nodded back to her while sizing her up and walked the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the new chapter! Thanks for all of your support with the story! Also I have been having a bit of trouble deciding who Amebr should end up with...what do you think? Bruce or Tony? Leave your ideas in a review or even send a PM! Thanks again and enjoy! :) ~Adrianne**

* * *

Amber's POV:

The noise from the room beside me grew louder and louder each minute. I pinched the bridge of my nose out of pure frustration. I turned my attention over towards the clock beside my bed; it read 1am.

For the 8th time I pounded my fist on the wall in hopes that maybe this time she would get the hint. I knew Layla could hear me, I swear with every time I did that she would turn her 'music' up several more notches.

Again no effort was made on her part. That was it. I threw down my files that I had been going over about the Tesseract and walked out of my room to the one beside mine.

I wrapped my robe tightly around myself and pounded on the door; seconds later to my surprise Layla opened the door.

"Yeah?" She asked leaning up against the door frame. I just glared at her.

"Could you turn the music down? Or off?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. She smirked at me.

"I _could._ But I choose not to." I wanted to attack her. But I had to control myself. I took a deep breath.

"And why not?" I asked her through my teeth. Her smirk grew into a full fledged grin.

"You didn't say the magic word." She said in a sing-song voice. I swear if there was ever more of a face palm moment…

"_Please?_" I asked feeling entire body tighten, it was taking everything in me not to run into her room and destroy all of the speakers.

She paused and nodded. "That's more like it." She turned around and flipped off the switch which led to a long awaited silence. I let out a sigh of relief.

I turned around and headed back into my room closing the door and locking it. I slid off my robe and got into bed knowing the files could wait till the morning.

I closed my heavy, tired eyes and could immediately feel myself drifting into a deep sleep. But not long after that I could hear the music start again and the song 'Never Gonna Give You Up' came on.

Not having gotten any sleep from last night due to Layla's inability to care about anyone else's feelings, I walked into the head quarters practically dragging myself to the table.

"Didn't sleep too well, huh?" I heard someone ask. I just groaned and laid my head on the table; I couldn't even care less who was the one talking to me.

"Rogers, Agent Lane, we located Loki, he's in Stuttgart, Germany. We are headed there now." Another voice said, though I couldn't figure out who that voice belonged to I knew the first one was from Steve Rogers; Captain America.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked lifting my head off of the table to look at him.

Before he could even open his mouth to answer the door opened revealing two of the four missing, Stark and Layla. The very two I could've gone without for a while longer.

"You look nice today, Lane." Layla said smiling as she walked towards the other side of the table to sit down at. I didn't even have any witty comment to say back to her. I was too tired for that.

"You know something that helps me get to sleep is to listen to a little music." Stark said clearly having known why I didn't have such a good night. If I didn't want to set him on fire enough before, my want just about doubled at this point.

Again I said nothing to either of them; I just set my head back down onto the table and closed my eyes. I guess the whole ignoring factor made them bored with me as they began talking to one another.

"So, you're an Agent?" I heard Steve ask me. I looked up again at him and nodded. "Just an Agent?"

"I have a feeling you already know the answer to that question." I said to him finally sitting myself up completely.

"Fury hinted not to get on your bad side unless I wanted to become a roasted marshmallow." He said. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"That obviously isn't something everyone has taken into consideration." I said hinting over towards the other two.

"So…how'd it happen?" he asked me. "How'd you get your powers?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Where do I even begin?

It all started when I ran away from home; I was 14. My parents, well, if you could even call them that, weren't exactly fond of me. Maybe it was because I wasn't actually theirs; you guessed it, I'm adopted. Anyways after leaving that dreadful house I didn't exactly have a back up plan, I had no where to go. No where to live. Nothing. I spent a week sleeping in parks or sometimes even some shop owners would let me sleep in their store for a night. Finally one of those very places was nice enough to give me a job. At this point, being at the age of 17 now, I had traveled from Nevada, where I left from, to Nebraska. A woman who owns a bake shop hired me to hand out flyers for her store and eventually a few months later let me work in the actual bakery itself. I had gotten to know her very well, her name was Cynthia Stewart. She let me live with her for a few months until I had the money to pay for an apartment from the building next door. She was the kindest person I had even known. The only person I ever trusted. Finally I bought a cheap studio apartment from the building right next door to where the bakery was. I got to know all of the neighbors except for one. Cynthia's son lived right underneath me; she had always talked about him. She said that he was very much into science and chemistry; he was always working and rarely ever left the apartment. He seemed nice the way she described him, he seemed to be the only one in her life at this point as her husband died due to cancer a few years back.

One night I was woken up by the strong smell of smoke. From my window I could see hoards of smoking filling the streets. As I ran out of my apartment the alarm came on. Not a few seconds went by before the hallways were filled with the other tenants. We all pushed our way down the stairs and out of the building.

Once outside I could see the flames covering the bakery and now were beginning to lead to the apartment building itself. I could see Cynthia crying, but the fact that I knew she was safe made me feel one thousand times better. I ran over to her and asked her if she was okay. Through her sobs I could only muster up the name 'Andrew'. That was her son. He was still inside. I knew I had to go back; I had to bring him out here.

I ran back inside of the now empty building and entered the first floor. I ran down the hall to the very end where I knew Andrews's room was. I knocked several times on the door and yelled out his name, no answer. I could see smoke coming from underneath his door now. I finally pushed opened the door to be hit with a wall of smoke; I found Andrew passed out at his desk surrounding by tipped over test tubes with some sort of green and red liquid oozing out of them. I ran over to him and covered my mouth with my sweatshirt and tried to drag Andrew's limp body out. He was way too heavy for me to carry but I knew I had to try; Andrew was the only person Cynthia had left. Before I could reach the door, there was an explosion. I was immediately knocked unconscious. Next thing I knew I was inside of a hospital.

"So… the explosion-"

"Whatever he was concocting in his room caused the explosion. It was the thing that gave me my 'powers'." I said.

What happened to the others?" Steve asked fully indulged into my story. I only shrugged.

"Dunno. I never saw them or even heard about either of them again." I said. He was quiet now; I doubted my files said anything about like that in them. I looked up and could see the other two; both were looking my way. They had been listening too.

I heard the door open.

"Stark. Rogers. We found him." Natasha said walking into the room now. "We found Loki." The two men stood up and headed out of the room with Natasha leaving Layla and I alone.

* * *

**Kind of a bland ending, I know... but anyways I hope you liked Ambers origin story! Let us know what you think! Thanks for reading :) ~ Adrianne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havent updated in a while...but its official that im going to be the only one writing for the story from now on. So all of this will be in Ambers POV. Enjoy~**

* * *

I watched as the two made their way out of the headquarters, leaving Layla and I alone now. Not an entire minute went by before I felt it necessary for me to leave. I didn't understand why I was even brought in to 'help' if I wasn't going to be going out on missions. I mean we were going after Loki, right? That was the reason we were brought in…so why wasn't I going on the mission with Rogers and Stark? What use was I just staying kempt up inside of the Helicarrier?

"Director?" I called out walking up behind Fury. He turned to me keeping on tact his usual cool demeanor. "Why am I not going on this assignment? To get Loki, I mean."

"There is no reason for all of you to go." He said simply.

"Ok, well, why wasn't I one of those people to go?" I asked him feeling myself turn red with frustration.

"I didn't think sending you and Stark on a mission together would be a good idea." He told me. "I brought you here for a reason, Agent Lane, there will be plenty for you to do. Just not right now."

I had nothing else to say back to him, I felt being here for me was a waste of time. Sure I didn't exactly have much going on back at my apartment in New York, no job, no boyfriend or anything to really deal with. But being here has made me feel more uncomfortable than need be.

I decided I should just head back to my room, there was nothing for me to do out here besides wait. Though that I guess was the same thing I was planning on doing just inside of my room. As I walked through the Helicarrier I found myself walking past a large room, only windows around it letting me see everything that was inside. It looked like some sort of laboratory inside, with several items of high tech equipment. I could see one person working away inside, it was Banner.

I pushed open the door and walked inside, he seemed like someone I could talk to knowing he wasn't the type to start any sort of trouble.

"Hi" I said announcing my presence. I felt a bit awkward just walking in while he was working, I mean if I thought I was useless before…being inside of science lab was definitely not where my strong suit was.

"Hi" He said back not looking up once from his work on the computer.

"What are you working on?" I asked walking over to him, seriously could I be anymore annoying? His answer to that question practically made my brain explode, I wasn't stupid…but I wasn't a genius like he was. Everything that he told me about the Tesseract went through one ear and went out the other. But that didn't stop me from nodding and putting in a few 'yeah's and 'I see's to pretend as if I had a clue about what he was talking about.

"I'll let you keep working then…" I told him before slipping out the door. That was a horrible idea on my part. Im pretty sure I made myself look like a jackass in front of the Hulk.

I made my way back to my room avoiding all of the agents who were quickly walking up and down the hallways. I opened up the door and plopped down on my bed. I had barely gotten any sleep last night of reasons I don't want to talk about, so maybe this would be a perfect time to get some sleep.

I slid off my shoes, not even bothering changing my clothes, and curled up on my bed. I had laid there for what felt like a few minutes but was in reality an hour and a half. A phone call woke me up. I picked up my phone that was ringing and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a raspy voice. I swear naps were supposed to be relaxing but in reality they made you ten times more tired and stressed, at least for me anyway.

It was Coulson, "I need you to come down to the Headquarters" With that he hung up the phone. I let out a groan and let my face fall back into my pillow. I knew I had to go down there to see what was going on…but I really didn't want to. Maybe I could skip it…maybe they wouldn't notice I wasnt there.

Another call came from the telephone by my bed. Again I picked it up and held it up to my ear.

Again it was Coulson, "I don't know if you knew this before but I meant come down to Headquarters… now." Once again he hung up the phone before I could even respond. I threw the phone down and pushed myself up off of my bed and slid my shoes on.

I let out sigh before heading out of my room. I was still half asleep as I walked down to the Headquarters; all of the agents were still working away, most in the same place. I had wondered whether they had even moved at all while I was gone.

At the table I found Layla, Stark, Rogers, Banner, Natasha and another who I hadn't recognized.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting the attention of everyone.

"We have Loki" Rogers said, then looking towards the man who was about twice the size of him. "This is his brother; Thor."

"Thor Odinson, of Asgard" the man said, introducing himself fully to me. I nodded, and took a seat beside Natasha, still trying to figure out where this 'Asgard' was located.

"How do you plan on tracking the Tesseract?" Natasha asked, bringing everyone back into the topic of what im sure this 'meeting' was supposed to be about.

"Or even more than that how will we know what he is using it for?" Layla asked, I wasn't sure what use I could be in this conversation as I hadn't exactly done much of my research on the Tesseract, but I listened in closely.

"Well, I know a way we could find it, Tony, you and I should get back to the lab?" Banner said in more of a question than a straight answer.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" I asked standing up from the table before they could leave.

"We'll get back to everyone if we find anything out, until then all anyone can do is wait." Banner said, I was almost waiting to hear a snarky reply from Stark but he stayed quiet, didn't even look at me as he passed by me.

"Im going back to my room" Natasha said, standing up as well and leaving. The others were silent as they sat in their seats around the table, I swear all of our 'meetings' never seem to last more than 5 minutes. What's the point of even having them if all we're going to do is rely on the scientists?

"Im going to the science lab-"

"Don't bother them" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning around to face Layla; Thor and Rogers who were sitting in here as well, pretended like they hadn't noticed us.

"I said, don't bother them" She said again in more of a stern tone. "They need to keep focused if we want a chance at finding the Tesseract"

"What and sitting and waiting is going do any good?" I asked her. "Why were we brought here if all we were going to do is sit in our rooms and _wait_?"

"You know what, just go; im sure Stark will be just as kind when you get there." She murmured sitting back down. Again I glanced at the two men, who were doing a spectacular job of finding something else to focus on rather than our fighting.

Without another word I turned to the door and pushed it open, I was going to the lab whether Layla or Stark wants me to or not. I wanted to know more of what was going on than what we learn in our little group sessions. I knew the only way to do so was inside the lab.

I made it to the lab, I could already see the two inside and working away, the doors slid open and I made my way in.

"Ah, look who it is" Stark said, not even looking up from what he was doing. "What is it?"

"I want to know more about what is going on" I said flatly.  
"Well, perhaps instead of sleeping and missing most of the meetings then you would know." He said, still not looking up.

"There is nothing for me to do! Fury won't let me go on the missions because of you-"

"Because of me? Or because of your temper?" He asked, finally looking up from his computer.

"My temper only flares up when _you're_ around." I assured him. "And it's not like I can't handle myself in situations like that."

"Then why is it that you didn't think Fury wanted you to go?" He asked me, I paused not having anything else to say back, unfortunately at this point I knew, and he knew, that he was right. Right about my temper getting in the way of more than just a few things, it was just something that I didn't want to admit. Ever.

"What the hell?" A voice came from behind me, one I wished would just go away for more then ten minutes. "I said not to come here!"

"Actually you said I could come here" I told Layla who just walked in the door. "Anyway who gave you the right to order me around, hm?"

"Ok, first of all that was sarcasm…" Layla said, with an eyebrow raised. "Second im only trying to help you-"

"Help me what?" I asked, feeling my heart race. I watched as the door opened up to reveal Fury.

"Agent Thomas, Agent Lane, back to your rooms." He ordered. I felt myself getting angrier by the second but I had to relax myself. I had a feeling things were only just beginning.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for all the support with the story, the reviews, favorites, alerts, or even just clicking on the story! It means a lot! Thanks~**


End file.
